The autonomic nervous system has been shown to have profound effects on survival following experimental myocardial infarction. Preliminary results of the present study suggest that reserpine, given chronically in doses comparable to those used clinically, depletes catecholamines from the heart and enhances survival following acute myocardial infarction. If additional studies support these results, clinical trials might be warranted to evaluate the potential antiarrhythmic actions of reserpine in man.